¿hay una esperanza para en mi corazon?
by kariangel92
Summary: la vida de sam cambia cunado su novio termina con ella llega a seattle y tratara de vivir su nueva vida de solteria pero todo cambia cuando conoce a freddie junto a alex su hermano menor el cual se empeña el hacer la vida amorosa del castaño un desastre... ¿podran estar junto?
1. sinopsis

sinopsis

¿hay una esperanza para mi corazon?

la vida de sam no podia ser la mejor un novio...muchos amigos y una vida llena de proyecto e iluciones pero...¿ que pasa cuando todo no es lo que parece ser y termina siendo solo un una faceta...creada por ella misma...

un dia su novio terminar con ella...asi es como empieza un nuevo desafio para ella... saber quieren era sus amigo y quienes no...ademas esta chica es dueña y administradora de uno de los blogs mas famosos por sus consejos de amor..¿pero como dar consejo cuando nisisquera ella sabe que es el verdadero amor?...

ella decidio que la mejor forma era comenzar de cero...viajar a seattel fue su opcion ,se hospedo en uno de los mejores departamenteo de la ciudad el bushwell plaza... alli no solo se encontra con un lugar para vivir...tambien podria para enamorarse ... freddie benson es uno de los inquilinos de ese lugar juntos con su hermano alex ... un pequeño dolor de cabeza... pero no en la vida del castaño sino con la relaciones de este..tiene el afan de aruinar cada una de las cita de su hermano mayor... la razon es bastante desconosida...

sam se hace rapidamente amigo del pequeño alex... pero no de su hermano mayor

ya que ella considera que necesita un tiempo para ella y su nueva etapa de solteria...pero las cosas se van a ir torciendo con el tiempo de manera favorable para los dos...

¿sam podra lograr llevar esta nueva vida ? y ¿este niño lograra juntar a esta dos personas?...PROXIMAMENTE


	2. prologo

Holas a todos aquí esta el prologo espero les guste =) dejen sus comentarios, dudas o consulta de esta novela y las otras novela si tienen… besos

cancion de inspiración para esta novela : nicole-hoy

prologo

¿hay una esperanza para mi corazón?

Pensamiento Sam

que mas podía hacer... estaba sola arrodillada viendo el suelo en ese parque ,tratando de contener mi corazón que latía a mil por hora...¿por que habia hecho eso?¿por que trataba de negar este sentimiento? Volví a la realidad cuanto sentí que una gota caia sobre mi cabeza mire el cielo y supe que pronto se pondría a llover... sin mas me sente en una banca cerca de alli y trate de relajarme y pensar...yo solo habia venido a esta ciudad para dejar mi vida atras, dejar a alex y los recuerdos dolorosos y comenzar una nueva vida sola... sin nadie pudiera formar parte de ella…

flash back

en ese entonces sentaba deprimida en el sofá comiendo helado, la verdad había perdido la cuenta después del quinto frasco ,pero no estaba sola…. carly estaba allí para regañarme

-SAM! deja de comer eso ...no debería deprimirte tanto...solo paso lo que tenía que pasar

-si lo dices solo porque estas con Brad…no como yo…. sola como un dedo amputado-me queje

-te equivocas yo también discuto con el-se defendio

-pero no te vota como a mí como lo hizo ese tonto alex…además no pasaron ni dos dias y ya está con otra y….me encanta el helado de fresa-tome nuevamente mi acto de comer helado

-ya te dije que dejaras eso –me quito mi helado-vas a engordar

-oye ¡déjame!… quiero rodar sola por el mundo…además ya nadie más me va a ver ni tocar-mire para otro lado

-SAM!-alego-basta …vas a recibir ayuda

-¿ayuda? Mi cabeza giro de forma automática-¿de que hablas?

-shuuu ..tu solo dejame a mi –me devolvió en bote y saco su celular…

Desde ese entonces yo pase a ser parte del dolor de cabeza de Robert …mi terapeuta…se que no era sano llamarlo todo el dia pero creo que me habia tomado bastante en serio el papel de llamarlo cuando tuviera alguna duda…pero creo que abuse… el pobre hombre sufria al verme … y a su edad hasta podría ser responsable de su muerte…

-sam…quiero que pienses en un lugar tranquilo

-ya…-decia sentada y con los ojos cerrados

-que ves…

-una pradera…con conejos…no..no conejos no….me cae mal-entrecruce mis brazos

-sam…

-bueno una pradera… mejor un lago… sam estas en… no puedo…

-relajate…sam..que mas pasa-decia el terapeuta

-frunci el ceño -…esta alex con ella….alex con ella en la pradera…alex con ella en el lago… que esten subiendo a un volcan…que se caigan en el ….que se quemen…. Me siento mejor-murmuré con una sonrisa

-sam!-alego el

-todo el pelo quemado de ella se quema…no ella pero el pelo si….. queda toda calva….jajjajaja-agarraba mi pelo y lo desordenada con risitas -…y

-SAM! ….basta….está peor de lo que pensaba-sonrio

Nunca habia tomado una decisión tan alocada de vivir sola a otra ciudad Canadá tenia de todo pero no lo que yo queria para mi vida, por supuesto que no deje a robert sin un regalo de despedia, aunque creo fue bastante costoso….

-¿sam que hiciste? –chillo carly al ver el desastre que había provocado

-nada que no se pueda recuperar-por su parte Robert no parecía molesto anoto una cuantas cosas en lo que quedaba de su libreta, con su atuendo todo descolocado y el poco pelo que tenía en la cabeza despeinado

-espero que te hayas relajado…san…destrozando "mi" oficina

-si-suspire con alivio –y ya lo decidí…me voy a Seattle

carly se sorprendió y Robert embozo una gran sonrisa ante mi decisión

llegar allí no fue fácil…lidiar con una nueva vida...además tratar de llevar mi nueva soltería adelante aunque fue bastante dificil siempre me pedían salir y conocernos pero yo negaba todo tipo de relacion hasta que lo conocí a el…

-¿Y quién eres?-me dijo un niño pequeño al verme alli

-soy un espía secreto…pero…shuuu! No se li digas a nadie

-¡Enserio!-dijo con emoción

Alex… así se llamaba y dada la casualidad él se llamaba igual que mi exnovio, pero el no era igual …una adorable, revoltoso pero simpático chico, a sus cortos 6 años se habia ganado el título del mejor bromista…y eso lo sabia su hermano freddie…freddie….bueno freddie y yo no tuvimos un buen comienzo la primera vez que lo conocí sentí que era uno mas del monto, tratándome conquistando con esa tonta llamada uff ….pero bueno siempre teníamos esa actitud del perro y el gato y además el se convencía que yo tenia el don de molestarlo, aunque quizas yo también aportaba al asunto…

Una de mis cotidiana costumbre era entra sin permiso a su casa para sacar algo para comer, tambien me duchaba y hasta dormía aunque esa vez fue solo porque me quede sin llaves

-hey! No te tomes la leche-alego el cuándo yo había entrado sin permiso, pero lo ignore…- o por dios …SAM!

-¿Qué? –alegue levantando la mano junto con la caja de leche

-¡estas en ropa interior! ¡Ropa interior!-corrió la vista y fue al lavabo para tomar agua

-¿y? benson… acaso en tu vida ñoña nunca has visto a un mujer en ropa interior….

-Alex te puede ver- se excuso tomando agua

-no le importara ya que nos hemos bañado juntos-dije naturalmente

Comencé a reirme cuando freddie escupió lo que tenía en la boca y tosiendo me mostro una cara de pánico que me daba bastante risa

-¿Qué…QUE? Tu…tu…

-no tonto no lo hice...pero te asustaste-sonrei mientra le daba golpes jugetones y el sonreia

- toma…-me paso una de sus camisas- asi estaras mas presentable creo…se encojio de hombro y se fue…

...pero con la llegada de esos dos todo cambio..nunca había disfrutado tantas cosas en la vida...tantos momentos locos y divertidos… dejado de pensar tanto en mis preocupaciones y deje de ser esa chica calculadora y fria que siempre pensaba que tenia todo a su favor, recuerdo cuando habia llegado nathasha una compañera de universidad de freddie…creo que la palabra odio era poco para describir nuestra interaccion ,queria tener la atencion de el y yo era su inpedimento para ello..ademas la tipa no la pasaba ni con coladera era insoportable…una vez entre una de nuestra discusiones le lancé un vaso de jugo, el la llevo a la cosina ,por supuesto que fui a escuchar su conversacion

-ves eso pasa cuando traer a ese tipo de chica

-calmate nathy solo es jugo…

- era mi vestido nuevo- se quejo-deberias echarla por maleducada

-no lo hare es mi invitada…

-pero freddie….No se por qué tanto la proteges si tu mismo me alegas siempre que abusa de ti, roba tus cosas…. te hace la visa miserable-eso fue un golpe bajo…en ese entonces no habia medido mis actos y tal vez me excedí-si ahora te quedas callado…pero es cierto tú la odias…no la soporta solo la ayudas por caridad y…

-CALLATE!-me sorprendio su actitud-… mira…ella puede ser una idiota, malhumorada, loca y desquiciada ,no le gusta ordenar, come en exceso ,no se molesta en decirte lo que piensa …en pocas palabras es un caso perdido…. pero sabes que tal vez...tal vez me gustaría ser como ella.. y no ser tan hipócrita conmigo mismo..asi que no dejare que la insulte ¡te quedo claro!

Desde ese dia le tome aprecio al ñoño...nose tal vez se habia convertido en mi amigo…hasta que…

-enserio viejo-dijo gibby sorprendido

El asintio con la cabeza

-enserio no crei que eso llegaria tan lejos…. ¡te gusta el demonio rubio!…(ese estupido sobrenombre que el mismo me dio)

-si…la amo chicos -se lanzo al sillon

-no sera un simple capricho tuyo...no se tal vez-dijo brad

-nop…me encanta su sonrisa..sus ojos la forma en que me mira cuando me quiere molestar hasta cuando me pega…solo me toca y puuff..hip-y se quedo dormido

Esa vez no le tome creabilidad a sus palabra ya que estaba pasado de copas…era su primera borachera… pense que tal ves habia hablado de mas…ignore este asunto ,pero pasaron las semana algo empezó a molestarme… hasta que paso lo que no tenía que pasar… alli estaba sentada con deseos de llorar pero seguia alli… en estos momento me hubiera gustado yo ser la que le preguste a la "diosa del jamon" que habria hecho en este caso ..pero que mas da no seria lo mismo darme un consejo como lo hacia en ese blog a otra persona…

-con que aquí esta-dijo el, mire sorprendida,estaba agitado de tanto correr y se sentó en la banca al hacer eso automáticamente me levante pero el me tomo de la mano

-ni pienses en correr por que no doy mas sam-suspiro…uff corres rapido casi no te encuentro ademas…

Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hicimos… no piensa en lo que paso anoche…ANOCHE!

-si-agacho la mirada…-y fue cuando yo suspire

-Esto fue un error….tu y yo no medimos nuestra actos, yo solo soy tu amiga..y los amigos no tiene relaciones sexuales asi como asi ….

-¿perdón?-enfatizó irónicamente…

-eso que…me miro con expresión seria y calle

-¿sam… acaso crees que lo que hice contigo lo hago con mis amigas?...¿acaso piensas que solo eres mi amiga?

La pregunta debia haber sido ofensiva… pero no le encontraba el punto

-si…nos conocemos hace meses y ya nos llevamos bien…y eso hace a los amigos

El pego deliberadamente la frente con la mano dando entender que yo no entendía nada y eso me hizo reaccionar, o por dios…que estupida-me dije a mi misma

-san no entiendes yo te amo…. –me tomo las manos, yo se que tu tambien por favor ..hagamos que esto funcione…-yo volvi a suspira pero esta vez de frustración

-yo tambien te amo pero le prometi a alex que no lo haria…que no me enamoraría de ti… nege el sentimiento por mucho… pero no pude más. ..pero no quiero traicionarle…

-pero tú no podrías traicionar a ti misma…y yo tampoco lo hare…aunque sea mi hermano…tu estarás conmigo

-pero freddie…al diabo con Alex-me lance a besarlo, me sentia viva con el..se que seria dificil pero no imposible , nos besabamos con urgencia no queriamos perder tiempo y no faltaron los que gritaba "búsquense una habitación" o cosas asi...pero no me importaba nada solo el y yo

Caminábamos de vuelta al edificio pero esa inquietud de que iba a suceder después…

-chicos que bueno que llegan –era carly la cual se había quedado con Alex la noche anterior-me preocupe por ustedes y… -todo giramos cuando vimos en la puerta una pequeña persona nos miraba molesta entre brazos cruzados y con el piyama de anoche…y ese era nuestro gran obstáculo…y este tenía nombre y apellido...Alex benson


End file.
